


Carnations

by Kukuly



Category: Carnations - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuly/pseuds/Kukuly
Summary: 三观？？？
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Carnations

“妈妈，你知道我现在在做什么吗？”

王一博将身下已经被操得熟透全身泛着淫靡粉红的女人翻了个身，滚烫的阴茎还留在温热的小穴里，将穴肉全方位狠狠碾过一圈。

肖瓒被强烈的性药以及出自本身最淫荡的思想冲昏头脑，就这么翻了个身，小穴又往龟头上喷上蜜汁，发出极度隐忍的呻吟。

“嗯？说呀。”

王一博将肖瓒潮红的脸正对自己，红唇微张，舌尖都爽得吐出来，涎水从嘴角色情地流下。

他一边慢慢抽动涨疼的下体，保证每一次磨蹭都在她最为敏感的点上，就是不能暴力地满足，一边拨开肖瓒被香汗粘在漂亮小脸上的黑发丝。

“啊......你，你在......”

倔强的女人身体想要得要死，每一褶粉嫩穴肉都在紧紧吸住欲进还出的阴茎，嘴上倒很强硬，愣是死死咬住嘴唇，将下唇咬出血丝。

她那保养得极好的红色长指甲，边缘都是圆滑的形状，却把王一博宽大的后背抓得火辣辣的。

男人有些不满，不满与这个女人淫荡成这样却还不肯说出符合她的话。

“在干嘛？”

王一博的一只大手掐住她略显丰腴的腰部，使劲一顶将下身撞进敏感内壁伸出，又顽劣地抽出去。

肖瓒尖叫一声，两条带着液体的长腿紧紧夹住王一博的腰，身子猛烈颤抖，抽泣着说出，“啊！你，你在操我......”

“乖。”王一博嘴角带着一丝笑，眼睛里散发着带着欲望的暴戾，“我是你什么人？”

阴茎还不停地在穴道里搅动，一小股蜜汁滴落在床单上。王一博把肖瓒抱住，附在在耳边舔舐。

耳垂上尚未摘下的耳钉异常迷人，几颗小钻石都蒙上羞耻的氤氲。王一博舔着这冰凉，用舌头挑起耳垂将其含入，慢慢品味。

“唔...你是我...”肖瓒咬着王一博的脖子，脸上红得滴血，妖娆勾人，她喘着，热气打到王一博的脖颈，听她以羞耻至极的喃语说出使他心满意足的话，“你是我......儿子......啊......”

王一博轻蔑地看着欲仙欲死的女人，加快了抽插速度，浓密的耻毛蹭红肖瓒水淋淋的白臀，“你儿子在干嘛？”

“啊......啊哈......我，我儿子......啊在操我....”女人眼睛一闭，抵不过强烈的快感，呻吟着叫出一句淫乱无比的话。带着昂贵手链的双手紧抱着身前男人的背。

儿子发了狠，以常年健身的优势，一下下装在肖瓒滚圆的翘臀上，发出越发清脆的肉体碰撞声。夹杂着女人的浪叫，缭绕在昏暗的情色空间里。

桌上一束淡黄色康乃馨淡淡的幽香又给这对交缠在一起的母子增添不少情趣。

“肖女士，您好。王先生已经销声匿迹，根据法律，您现在是王一博的第一监护人.....”

肖瓒一手插进墨绿色呢大衣口袋，脸上淡妆衬得一个36岁的女人优雅成熟。她不耐烦地转过头，耳垂上亮闪闪的耳钉叮叮当当晃到王一博的眼睛。

“我和他已经没有关系了。就算他死了，我也懒得给他烧纸。”

王一博无法想象他一直没见过的妈妈如此美丽，也无法想象自己已经18岁，她才36岁。

他是偷食禁果得来的罪恶，是劣质避孕套带来的糟祸。

“至于这个孩子。”肖瓒眯起秀气的凤眼，居高临下地看着王一博，画着淡粉的好看薄唇抿了抿，“也是他要带走的。”

肖瓒的这一眼带着无尽的嫌弃与厌恶，却看得王一博口看舌燥的，他想逾越，他想看更多，他想看她颤抖着在自己身下，眼睛里带着旖旎，气愤娇羞地蹬着他。

王一博很淫，未成年就跟同班女生打炮。未经开苞过的身体好比涩涩的青果，哪有人妻饱满多汁。

光是想想，王一博就硬得不像话，他拿着帽子放在鼓起的地方，来掩饰心中不伦的欲望。

王一博还是被肖瓒带回家了。

肖瓒对他的嫌弃溢于言表，本身自己也不是个正经人。

离婚的原因是肖瓒出轨，被包养了三年多，结婚才一年半。孩子说是王先生的，谁知道是哪个老总的种呢？

那晚肖瓒梨花带雨哭着发誓自己不会了，不要离婚。王先生胡茬都没刮，年轻的眼睛里充满污浊，还有一丝怜爱。

谁他妈让他这么喜欢肖瓒这个荡妇了呢？真贱！王一博骂起自己父母也是毫不留情。

狗改不了吃屎，床上的风骚货就算水流干了也会抱着有钱男人求欢。王先生明明知道，自己一心放在肖瓒身上，她就是借助这一点，又去找男人。

等找到一个稳定的收入呀，再一脚把王先生踹了。

这个母狗，终于找到一个肯长期包养自己的产业大亨，他给她钱，给她房子，股市给她五分之一，靠得就是一具多水的身子。

“我该叫你什么？”王一博靠在沙发上，抬头有些嘲讽地问，“妈妈，还是肖女士？”

“随便你，我会给你找保姆。你最近安分点。”王一博知道她怎么了。

肖瓒不是一个只爱钱的女人，她还喜欢男人狠狠地在他空虚的小穴里抽插，用各种淫荡的姿势讨好他们。其实，她不建议搞个群p，一群男的操她一个，把精液射在脸上，乳尖上，甚至子宫里。

反正从生了王一博，肖瓒也怀不了了。

但是她失宠了。大亨找了另一个女人。肖瓒只是他养的狗的其中一个，心血来潮就来一发，不然就自己解决。

王一博想满足她。

肖瓒讨厌她儿子，自从他住进大亨的艺术别墅后，就再也没来看过他。

“啧啧，可真是个坏妈妈。”王一博转这笔感叹，请来的家教女老师正伏在他跨中，舔着他的阴茎。

女人娇小的手握着巨大的黑紫色茎柱，上下撸动。精水流到她手上，她就色情地伸出小舌舔掉。

女老师岔开双腿做到王一博阴茎上，口中咿咿呀呀的，龟头愣是卡在不太湿润的小穴里进不去。

“啊......一博，你帮我舔舔好不好？”女老师委屈极了，嗲声乞求冷眼看着他的王一博。

王一博轻笑一声，“不脏吗？”

“可是人家明明还帮你舔呢......你，你干嘛！啊！”

王一博抱起她，将桌上纸笔推到地上，不由分说地开始操她。前戏没有做够的小穴有些干燥，女老师疼极了，他也不是那么爽。

强制地按住她乱捣一通后，尖叫慢慢变成了娇喘。涂着红色指甲油的一双脚被操得上下颠来颠去，脚趾紧紧地抓拢，看得出已经开始爽了。

女老师浪叫一声比一声大，凌乱的头发上带着王一博抹上去的淫水。不行，不够，还是没有肖瓒好看。

肖瓒在门后，耳朵通红，小穴湿得一塌糊涂。她扣着墙皮，同样也想被如此粗暴地对待，但一想到王一博是她从阴道里顺产生出来的儿子，心中膈应无比。

待女老师红着脸边拉衣服边出房间，看到叉着腿冷漠坐在沙发上的肖瓒时，舌头都打结了，“肖，肖女士。”

肖瓒不耐烦地挥手，她就低着头快速地溜走了。

“听说你一来就把我请的保姆操了个遍？”王一博脖子上还有女人长指甲的抓痕，暧昧无比。他知道肖瓒表面上若无其事，下面肯定早已溃不成军了。

“嗯。”他坐到沙发一角，开了一罐啤酒，咕咚咕咚地一口气喝完。

性感的喉结上下起伏，几滴啤酒顺着凌厉的下颌线滑了下来，滴入衣服里面。

肖瓒更想要了。

“那。”王一博擦擦嘴，起身走进肖瓒，抬起她尖尖的小下巴，调戏道，“妈妈想不想要？”

“荒唐！”多可笑一句话，肖瓒自己听了都要冷笑两声，她是笑自己的可悲，居然到了找儿子操自己的地步。

王一博不说话，手摸向她的小穴，被一巴掌扇走。肖瓒气红了脸拎起包走了。

他摸着火辣辣的脸，看着沙发上的水渍，从鼻子里发出两声笑。

肖瓒要生日了，王一博都不知道自己如何知道她的生日的，自嘲着将她约来别墅。

桌子上一束淡黄色康乃馨，讽刺地舒展着花瓣。

“生日快乐呀，亲爱的妈妈。”

礼物在床上，一场肖瓒魂牵梦索酣畅淋漓的性爱。有了欲盖弥彰的药片，肖瓒有充分的理由发出淫荡的浪叫，毫无顾忌地潮吹，喷得满地都是蜜汁。然后在床上气喘吁吁，旖旎眼睛噙着泪，委屈得要死。

“妈妈，射进去也不要紧的吧？”王一博搂着肖瓒，舔着她被玩烂的乳尖，想从来没有喝过里面的汁水。他还硬在她的身体里。

“啊哈......不要......”肖瓒推着他的头，脸别进枕头里，黑色长发下是一处处吻痕。

“啵”王一博硬着抽出阴茎，带着茧的手伸进烂红的阴道。

“妈妈，我就是从这里出来的吗？”

肖瓒夹紧雪白的大腿，忍住娇喘，不理他。一只灵巧的手时而捏起饱满的阴唇，时而搓着充血挺立的阴蒂，时而伸进去，扣着敏感的内壁穴肉。不一会儿，蜜汁淋淋，汩汩地冒出来，浸湿了床单。

“我就喜欢妈妈的水。”

王一博钻进被子里，扒开肖瓒的双腿，掐着白嫩的腿根，头埋进去舔起来。有劲的舌头抚过每一处娇嫩之地肖瓒都要颤动，并加紧双腿。

“我要被你捂死了妈妈。”王一博眼睛蒙上一层水雾，又粗暴地摁住大腿根，嘶溜嘶溜的发出淫靡的水声。

“啊......别舔了......”

肖瓒爽极了，一股股蜜汁不断流出来，又被王一博吸个干净。王一博听了更兴奋了，又是轻轻撕咬阴蒂又是将舌头伸进阴道里。肖瓒都尖叫着哭了，双手现在空中抓了一波，然后使劲想把下面的人推开。

“啊！！！”

一大股水喷了出来，淋湿王一博下巴。他倒不建议，爬到泪水涟涟的肖瓒旁，将口中的甜腻过渡给了她。二人淫靡地舌吻，口水淫水流了一枕头。

他们到很多地方做了。

阳台上，厨房里，试衣间，浴室。甚至在给大亨打电话时，肖瓒都紧捂着嘴，尽量用平静的语气回应。

很淫秽，很下流的乱伦。

淡黄色康乃馨在半透明的瓶子里依旧鲜活着。

**Author's Note:**

> 三观？？？


End file.
